War Songs of the North
by Elemmire2
Summary: Filk. War songs of the North, for the HASA ‘Rah, Rah – Goooooo Fight!’ challenge: 'Down by the Hoarwell', 'Sarn Ford', and 'Men of Arnor'.
1. Down by the Hoarwell

  


**Down by the Hoarwell**  
by Elemmíre

_A 4th age commemoration of the Rangers_

'Twas down by the Hoarwell, I met an old woman,  
A'plucking young nettles, nor thought I was coming;  
I listened awhile to the song she was humming,  
Glory O, glory O, to our brave Ranger men.

'Tis fifty long years since I saw the moon beaming,  
And watched our defenders, their swords with light gleaming,  
I see them again, through all my days dreaming,  
Glory O, glory O, to our brave Ranger men.

From the banks of the Hoarwell, the Rangers went wandr'ing,  
O'er all of the king's lands, our ancient trust keeping,  
And they guarded the land, and to die they were willing,  
Glory O, glory O, to our brave Ranger men.

Some died in the Angle, some died in the Wild,  
But danger they'd courted since they were a child,  
To hardship immune, and to death reconciled,  
Glory O, glory O, to our brave Ranger men.

I passed on my way, and praised Eru I'd met her,  
Be life long or short, I shall never forget her;  
We may have great men, but we'll never have better.  
Glory O, glory O, to our brave Ranger men.

_For music and original lyrics, please see 'Bold Fenian Men': contemplator (dot) com ireland fenian.html (replace with /)_

----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


	2. Sarn Ford

  


**Sarn Ford**  
by Elemmíre

At old Sarn Ford, as the night was waning,  
On the twenty-second day of Ivanneth,  
The Rangers stood, though their hearts were quaking,  
For the dawn before them was thick with death.  
Then Celebrindor from Ost Eledhrin  
Spurred up the rocks with a warning cry:  
"Arm, arm," he cried, "for I've come to lead you;  
To guard the Shire we'll fight or die."

They held their ground 'gainst the coming Nazgûl,  
But over their hearts crept a growing dread;  
And in their terror their hearts misgave them,  
And to their Captain they northward fled.  
Yet still some Rangers did bar Sarn Ford,  
And held it closed till the day was done.  
For Celebrindor from Ost Eledhrin  
Rallied together the garrison.

At old Sarn Ford, as the night was falling,

Our heroes vainly stood back to back;  
And at the river they died together,  
To guard the Shire from fell attack.  
Eru grant you glory, brave Celebrindor;  
We toast to you and to all your men,  
For the cause that called you may call tomorrow  
In another fight for the North again.

_Ivanneth: September; Celebrindor: named after the 5th king of Arthedain; Ost Eledhrin: roughly "town of the exiles"_   
_For music and original lyrics, please see 'Boulavogue': contemplator(dot)com ireland boulavog html _

----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


	3. Men of Arnor

  


**Men of Arnor**  
by Elemmíre

_A song dating from the wars with Angmar (1409 Ð1974)_

Men of Arnor! In the hollow,  
Do ye hear like rushing billow  
Wave on wave that surging follow  
Battle's distant sound?

Tis the tramp of Angmar foemen,  
Angmar spearmen, Angmar bowmen,  
Be they wights or orcs or yeomen,  
They shall bite the ground!

Loose the folds asunder,  
Flag we conquer under!  
The placid sky now bright on high,  
Shall launch its bolts in thunder!

Onward! 'tis the country needs us,  
He is bravest, he who leads us  
Honor's self now proudly heads us,  
Arnor scorns to yield!

Rocky steeps and passes narrow,  
Flash with spear and flight of arrow  
Who would think of death or sorrow?  
Death is glory now!

Hurl the reeling horsemen over,  
Let the earth dead foemen cover  
Fate of friend, of wife, of lover,  
Trembles on a blow!

Strands of life are riven!  
Blow for blow is given  
In deadly lock, or battle shock,  
Backwards our foes are driven!

Men of Arnor! young or hoary,  
Would you win a name in story?  
Stike for home, for life, for glory,  
Arnor scorns to yield!

_For music and original lyrics, please see 'Men of Harlech': contemplator(dot)com walesharlech2html_

----  
----   
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction, and the characters, settings, places and languages, save those that are original to me, belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing in their most august sandbox.


End file.
